


Lucky Ones

by pb_nj



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Schmico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_nj/pseuds/pb_nj
Summary: Levi reflects and what he's concluded makes him feel like an asshole. Fortunately, Nico feels the same way.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually working on another fic but I just binge-watched 911 Lonestar last night and this idea was inspired by one of the eps. The idea wouldn't leave me and so this ficlet happened.

Nico passes by him at the stairwell, barely even realising he was stood there.

"Levi?"

Levi looks up, glassy-eyed but no tears. He was leaning against the wall by the corner, hands behind his back and using it to rest his body against. He doesn't have his mask on so it was easier to see the expression on his face - blank. An unfamiliar look on the normally emotion-filled Levi.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

They were alone and barely anyone passes by the stairwell so Nico took off his mask, needing the quick fresh air.

Levi looks down at the ground, slightly bouncing against the wall. Nico know this habit, it's when Levi overthinks and feels uncomfortable with whatever he's thought of.

"I just saw a man say goodbye to his wife and daughter. There was nothing we can do and he knows it so he... He said goodbye. He was sorry that he couldn’t keep his promise to his daughter about coming home and.. That was the first and last promise he's ever broken to her."

"Levi-"

"I should be used to it I know. And I guess I am? But..."

He pauses, blinking a few times as if trying to figure out the right words to say, "But I don't feel sad?"

Hazel, doe eyes met Nico's and he still can't read Levi's expression.

"In fact, I'm even happy... Relieved? Because we walk into this minefield everyday and somehow I still get to go home and sometimes... I even get to see you and still be with you."

Nico stays silent because that hit home... That hit home so much that he can't even deny the relief he gets to feel. That he gets to go home, that he gets to lay in his bed and even sometimes have the very man in front of him warm up his bed for him.

"I know we're not really together but at least when I get to say goodbye to you, I know I'll still see you the next day. Be with you, kiss you.. Even technically go home with yo-"

Nico grabs a hold of Levi's forearm and pulls him until their lips meet in a searing kiss. Instantly, it turns heated and desperate as they clutched at each other, arms tightening their hold on every part they can pull at. Around the neck, the waist, hips- until every inch of their body is touching.

Nico eventually, reluctantly, breaks the kiss, needing to breathe and also keep control of himself. They don't have much time and he knows either them would be paged soon enough.

Their lips are grazing on each other with every tiny movement. Nico's forehead is resting on Levi's, arms still wrapped around each other. Nico finds his voice but he doesn't know where he found the words, he says them anyways.

"I-I'm glad that I would still get to see your face every day and.... that I still get to hold you like this.. So call me an inconsiderate asshole but.. I'm happy this won't be our last goodbye too."

Levi looks up at him, a small smile forming on his lips before meeting Nico's again in a soft kiss this time.

Nico holds Levi's hips firmly, pulling him in again and cherishes the taste of Levi's lips on his.. He doesn't admit it, not even to himself but he's addicted. He's addicted to this man who isn't shy about his feelings of just being the lucky ones that are alive. And this man is and has always been tugging at Nico's heartstrings even if he's ignoring the pull the whole time.

"Come home with me tonight, Levi." Nico murmurs against Levi's lips before capturing them in his again.

He could feel Levi's smile form between their kisses before he murmurs back, "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit short, not short enough to be a drabble but not long enough to be a fic but I hope you like it!


End file.
